


And Then It Was You

by JHyun33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, So sweet your dentist will hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHyun33/pseuds/JHyun33
Summary: He feels something tugging on his hand and when he looks up he sees the red string on his right pinkie reaching out into the small distance.





	And Then It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Another song-inspired fic! So please listen to "As Ballad" by Lambert as you read, it's so beautiful
> 
> Yessssssssssssssss I know I'm soooo late, but you know... university is keeping me up hahaha  
> Excuses, excuses~  
> But here you go, so enjoy!
> 
> As always, I'm sorry for spelling mistakes or wrong grammar as English is not my first language.

"Whose stupid idea was it again to play basketball on a day with an 80% chance of rain?", Donghyuck asks with an angry huff, when small droplets start falling from the sky onto the basketball court in the park. Mark sighs and raises his hand with a dramatic eyeroll as Donghyuck goes on "you should've listened to me" and all his useless complaining. "Listen, it's so warm and sunny, I thought the weather forecast was wrong.", the oldest explains. Renjun collects their jackets and tosses Jeno his backpack, which surprisingly lands on the ground with a thud. He looks up at Jeno, who seems frozen in place. "Hey, are you alright?", he asks and tugs at Jeno's jersey.

Said boy shakes his head, coming back to reality. "Uh, yeah... I just... felt really weird.", he mumbles and picks up his backpack. He keeps feeling a light tug on his right pinkie finger, the red string almost dissolved. He looks around, but he doesn't see any people nearby. Suddenly Renjun slings an arm around his shoulders. "These two are so annoying.", he mutters under his breath and points at Mark and Donghyuck, who are very much into their heated discussion on how right Donghyuck _always_ is. Jeno rolls his eyes.

 

Ever since Mark brought Donghyuck into their group, it's becoming actually a lot livelier. Even though Donghyuck can be very annoying, loud or overly clingy, Jeno appreciates his presence, because _finally_ someone got Mark out of his little shell. They might fight a lot, but everybody knows it's just light-hearted banter and in the end Donghyuck cuddles up sleepily to a smiling Mark (Mark told him to keep this to himself or else the boy might kill him).

 

Jeno once asked Mark how he knew. How he knew that Donghyuck is his soul mate. His significant other. His other half. He can see it himself when they're together, but he wanted to know _how_. They weren't friends before this, Donghyuck goes to another school.

Mark said that he was out with his older brother at the cinema and they picked up coffee, when he felt something tug on his pinkie. He saw a red string attached to it pulling him forwards and he saw it connecting with Donghyuck's pinkie, who was sitting there eating cake with his friends. They both felt the tugging and looked at each other. Mark described it, as if it was a scene from a movie or a book, where the protagonist looks at the love of his life for the first time: Time stands still and it feels like they're talking through their eyes, no words needed to just _know_.

Jeno felt a little jealous, when he heard that. He wants the exact same thing.

He's seventeen and hasn't met his soul mate yet. Renjun hasn't either, but he isn't bothered by it. They're still young and there's so much for them to experience, but still... Jeno can't _wait_ , because instead of telling his soul mate all the things he has experienced in his life, he'd rather have them both experience it together.

 

"We should go find a shelter, I think it's gonna pour-" Mark hasn't even finished his sentence as, from zero to hundred, the heavy rain falls down upon them. They grab their jackets from Renjun's grip and throw them on while running. "I think there's a pavilion this way!", Donghyuck shouts and they run over the already muddy ground and wet grass. Jeno knows his mother is going to kill him for ruining his white sneakers. They find a path through trees, which block a bit of the rain, but Jeno can already feel how soaking wet he is. After what feels like an eternity he can see the pavilion, Mark reaching it first as the fastest runner out of them.

Jeno is so out of breath just like the others, he lets his backpack fall to the wooden floor and bends over propping himself up on his knees. His hair is dripping water on his dirty shoes, he shakes his head in order of getting rid of some wetness.

"How long do you think we'll have to wait until it gets better?", Renjun asks. Mark shrugs. "It'll probably take a while." He leans against one of the pillars holding the roof. They watch some people quickly walking on one of the paths, but luckily they're wearing raincoats and have umbrellas. Jeno sighs and watches the rain and the forest-like park. Donghyuck is shifting and moving towards Mark. "I'm cold.", he mumbles and the older just laughs. He wraps his arms around his soul mate and kisses him on the cheek. "You both are so cute, it's kinda gross.", Renjun says and they all burst into laughter except for Donghyuck flipping them off.

 

But Jeno stops laughing. There is this strange feeling again. He feels something tugging on his hand and when he looks up he sees the red string on his right pinkie reaching out into the small distance. But this time, the string is clearly visible. He can't hear the laughter of his friends anymore, just the rain and something else. Steps? A twig breaking?

Without thinking he steps forwards, the red string giving him a direction. "Jeno?" He barely registers Renjun calling out, keeps moving until the rain is pouring down on him. "Jeno, what are you doing? Come back, you're getting sick out there!", Mark shouts over the loud splashing of water hitting surface. Jeno walks a few more steps, his vision a bit blurry from the thick droplets, but he can still see the red string. The pull becomes a bit stronger.

 

He can hear someone breathing heavily, so Jeno looks up from the red string. Just a few meters away he sees a boy standing there with his bike. Said boy is staring at him with wide eyes and their gazes slowly wander downwards and Jeno feels like his heart is bursting, because the red string is attached to his pinkie as well. Simultaneously they raise their heads. Jeno doesn't know why and how, his body works automatically, he's taking four strides and he's standing right in front of the boy. A boy he doesn't even know, but Jeno feels like he's _so familiar_ as if they knew each other forever. The boy reaches out and links their pinkies. And then he smiles the most beautiful smile Jeno has ever seen, so he smiles back.

"I'm Jaemin." Jeno could listen to this voice forever, he thinks. "I'm Jeno." The world stops for a moment, it's just them. It feels like Jaemin is telling him his whole life story just through his eyes and Jeno finally knows that feeling, his heart beating to fast as if it wants to jump out of his ribcage. So he leans in and wraps his arms around Jaemin, presses his face into the wet, black hair and closes his eyes. Jaemin immediately returns the hug and his hands claw at Jeno's soaked jacket. The moment lasts for an eternity in their minds and it could last for longer, but slowly Jeno picks up the sound of the rain again.

 

"...Hey! Why don't you lovebirds come over here into the dry area?", he finally hears Donghyuck shouting. They break from their hug to realize that it's still raining heavily and they haven't noticed that Jaemin let his bike fall into the mud for their hug. Jeno quickly pulls up the bike, his other hand reaches for Jaemin's hand and they run back to the pavilion.

 

"So... I guess-", Mark starts, but doesn't need to finish. "Yeah." Jaemin says sheepishly with a grin. "That was _intense_.", Renjun says. "Yes, it was indeed. Mark, why weren't we like that?!", Donghyuck complains and elbows his boyfriend. Jaemin chuckles at their antics. "Oh, I am Jaemin, by the way." They introduce themselves as well until Renjun clears his throat. "So, why were you out here with your bike? Especially when the weather is like that?" Jaemin shrugs. "I was on my way to my friend's house, but somehow I got a flat tire.", he explains. They all look at the bike. "Well, you could say that this was fate then, wasn't it?", Donghyuck asks. Jeno looks at Jaemin and smiles. "Probably." And Jaemin smiles back.


End file.
